


Be My Hero

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: With great power comes great responsibility. (Remaster of a vid first made in 2004.)
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Rogue, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Be My Hero

On Vimeo:

**Password:** alkali

On YouTube:

**Download:** [66MB zipped .m4v file.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zf2fcpz5izf78fq/Be%20My%20Hero.zip?dl=0)

**Lyrics**

Sleep with the window open  
Sleep till tomorrow  
Be my hero

Be without being lonely  
Try to open  
We try to open  
Hoping for a hero

I want something  
I want everything  
I want nothing  
Nothing else  
I want someone  
Not just anyone  
Be my hero

Keep what is secret  
Secret  
We can believe it  
Be my hero

I want something  
I want everything  
I want nothing  
Nothing else  
I want someone  
Not just anyone  
Be my hero

See how we measure feeling  
From a distance  
See how we measure people  
Into zero

I want something  
I want everything  
I want nothing  
Nothing else  
I want someone  
Almost anyone


End file.
